


Make Tea not War

by LadyAhiru



Series: Jules Tiny Dragon Verse [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jaskiers Dragon form is the size of a housecat, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life, dragon!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Sequel to "Where there´s Tea there´s Hope"Snapshots of tiny housecat sized Dragon Jaskier and his tired Witcher husbandEach Chapter will be complete in itself and show a moment in time of Geralt and Jaskier as they fall in love more and more.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jules Tiny Dragon Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933339
Comments: 25
Kudos: 318





	Make Tea not War

**Chapter One: Wedding Night**

* * *

The first time Geralt saw his husband's dragon form was on their wedding night.

After they had made up and spent the rest of the day curled up together on the luscious Armchair in Geralts room both had been eager to get wedding preparations on the way. Jaskiers parents had given them knowing looks, combined with happy yet sly smiles and set the wedding date for a week later.

Geralt had been nervous about how to continue from thereon. He had apologized and they had confessed their love for each other but he still wanted to work on himself and his communication skills. He did not blame Jaskier for not telling him sooner of his dragon heritage but he also knew that if they had talked about things earlier it could have saved them both a lot of heartbreak and pain.

Regardless he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with Jaskier. Two days later he came home after spending the day out with his father in law on the tea fields, something he greatly enjoyed, to find all his belongings gone.

Instead of anger and panic, he just waited for Jaskier to return to ask him about it and found his soon to be husband shyly smiling.

_// “Julek? Have you seen my stuff? Even my swords are gone? I am certain nobody stole them but….”_

_Jaskier was nervously shuffling from one foot to the other and finally opened the door to the main bedroom of the apartment revealing that he had put Geralts stuff alongside his own._

_“Hmm...”_

_“Look….I should have ask you first I know but…I just want you beside me every night and I had hoped you would not be apposed to sharing a bedroom with me and we can use the other room for something else and….say something Geralt…please….”_

_Instead of answering verbally Geralt took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his partner, pressing a soft kiss to his lips._

_“Hmm….” Jaskier opened his mouth but was quickly shut up by deeper kisses that robbed him of his breath._

_“I assume that means you approve?”_

_Smiling the Witcher nodded and continued to kiss his love until they were called to dinner that evening.//_

After that, he had happily shared Jaskiers room and made himself at home there. They had spent the rest of their week before the wedding together, shyly holding hands and talking for hours. Geralt had tried to open up about his wishes and fears as best as he could but he was still unhappy with how he talked to Jaskier, yet the bard had understood him anyway. They had decided that they would travel for the remainder of the year, after their wedding and then either come back to Lettenhove for wintering or travel to Kaer Morhen.

Jaskiers family had welcomed Geralt with open arms and the Witcher wanted to introduce Jaskier to his own family as well.

They had spent every night together, dressed only in loose sleeping trousers, naked chests pressed together and an unspoken agreement between them that they would wait until their wedding night before they would let their bond become physical.

Geralt was looking forward to it, not just because he wanted to satisfy his own pleasure but more so because he was still unable to find the right words to express all of his love for Jaskier. The bard was talking to him in romantic prose, naughty poems and songs and every time he called him darling or dear his heart grew heavy.

Geralts love language was acts of service and he had planned to take his time with Jaskier and show him his love with every kiss, touch and lick during their wedding night. Alas, destiny had other plans.

The wedding itself was a tedious and boring affair and the only thing that kept the Witcher going was Jaskier making funny faces at him during the long traditional ritual. When they had exchanged their vows, traditional words they had no saying over he was still moved and touched by the way Jaskier looked at him and the timbre of his voice. The Witcher tried his best to do the same but he was sure he was falling short, still, Jaskier beamed happily and when they were asked to kiss he did not have time to step forward before he had a bard flinging himself at Geralt.

He had made all these plans. While the dinner party was still in full bloom the Witcher had snuck out to their rooms and with the help of Jaskiers favourite manservant, Ferdinand, had made sure their room was decorated with white and yellow Roses a trail of petals on the floor and a bath ready to reheat with his Witcher signs waiting for him, as well as some fresh tea.

When they are finally excused from the banquet, tired yet eager to be alone Jaskier took one look at the decorated room and panicked. He was not a virgin, gods no, he had his fair share of maidens and men alike and then some, but it was so very different with Geralt. For once he had never been in love before. Oh, sure he had fallen in love with every one of his bedpartners, sometimes multiple times but that had been puppy love, a crush, that disbursed as fast as it overcame him and it was nothing like he felt for his husband.

The need to please him was so overwhelming that when his eyes landed on the flowers and lit candles he turned around so fast that he was falling over his own feet, only saved from crashing by Geralts broad chest and arms that kept him steady.

“Geralt!”

“Do you like it Julek?”

Like it? He loved it but it was too much. He was not good enough for Geralt, not untouched just a slut that would never be able to please him. Jaskier made a weak whiny sound and the next thing Geralt knew was that his bard vanished in his arms and instead he was holding a tiny, red-scaled dragon in his arms, big round blue eyes staring at him in panic and fear and a huff of smoke coming from its nostrils.

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“To be fair Jask, this is not what I meant when I said you should slip into something more comfortable.”

The tiny dragon tried to hide his face behind his leathery wings but failed as Geralt was still holding him at his front legs. The Witcher sighed, the smell of Jaskiers embarrassment and sour fear heavy in the air and set the little dragon down on the lush sofa before reheating the tea with a burst of Igni.

“Are you…is this….did I do something?”

The dragon pounced around the sofa and shook his head, seemingly frustrated.

“Okay…can you change back?”

Another shook of the head, so whatever had set Jaskier into panic mode was still bothering him.

Geralt tried to stay calm and sat down next to Jaskier, who crawled onto his lap and curled in on himself. The Witcher took a sip from his tea and scratched the dragon between his small horns.

“So….I….look if you hate the decorations I can just take them off Julek.”

“Pfff…..”

“Okay, not the decorations than what…..”

Geralt wrinkled his forehead, while still petting Jaskier, trying to figure out what else could have frightened the bard so much his only escape was to-

Escape….from….

“Oh.”

Jaskier raised his head and rubbed it against Geralts stomach, confused by the hurt in his Witchers eyes.

“I….we don’t have to….”

The scales on Jaskiers head shifted as he looked even more confused.

The Witcher took a deep breath to push himself to say what he needed to say to his love.

“We don’t have to consume the marriage if you don’t…I would never force you Julek. I….understand you don’t want to touch me like that.”

Jaskiers eyes went wide and then suddenly Geralt had a human-shaped bard sitting on his lap.

“What the actual fuck Geralt!?”

Shrugging Geralt loosened his arms so that Jaskier did not have to touch him as much as before, cursing himself how free he had been this last week with touch and kissing, how tight he had held Jaskier each night. Regret flooded his belly and he almost felt sick. Carefully he pushed Jaskier off of him and onto the sofa before standing up and refilling his teacup.

“I…I apologize…I did not know….I won’t touch you against your will again.”

He could almost not breathe, his throat so tight that he felt physical pain at swallowing.

“You are the stupidest person I have ever met Geralt…but so am I.”

Jaskier slung his arms around the Witcher from behind and held him in place before he could run away.

“I was not panicking because I don’t want you. Gods Ger, I wanted to climb you since fucking Posada! I just….I don’t want you to be unsatisfied with me.”

Slowly blinking Geralt turned in the bard’s arms so he could look at him.

“Jaskier, you had more bedpartners than me and my brothers combined….why would you ever think I would not be happy with your….your….performance.”

Jaskier snorted at Geralts choice of words and then pressed his face into the crook of his husband’s neck, hiding his blush.

“I don’t want you to think my…performance as you so said…is…like…that of a whore….”

“I see…..”

Jaskier was pushed back a bit and then Geralt kissed him, long and deep until he had to catch his breath.

“I don’t care how many partners you had, or how experienced you are. All I want is to love you. Will you let me make love to you?”

Jaskier nodded slowly, touched by Geralts words and when his husbands took him to their bedroom and slowly took him apart, any doubts he had ever had left his mind.


End file.
